Инцидент новых четырех всадников
Инцидент новых четырех всадников was the name given to the numerous terrorist attacks in Divine Levianta perpetrated by Neo Apocalypse in an attempt to overthrow the Levin Church. Partially instigated by the suppression of radical heretics by the dominant Levia sect, the incident pushed Levianta to call for international help in putting down the growing crisis. History Origins During the turn of the 6th century EC, three members of the Meta sect in Divine Levianta rebelled violently against the Levin Church in an attempt to end the longstanding oppression the cult faction faced from the dominant Levia sect.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Over time, the diehard reformers repeatedly clashed with the Church over the issue, though failing to successfully change the status quo. In EC 508, one of the candidates for becoming a leader of the Church, Mikhail Asayev, came in contact with the sorceress Abyss I.R. After acquiring the Twin Blades of Levianta, Mikhail was possessed by the Demon of Envy, his jealousy of his current position compared to his constituents pushing him to adopt more radical policies. Shortly after, he contacted the radicals of the Meta sect and formed a political association with them to overthrow the Levin Church: Neo Apocalypse.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Widespread Terrorism Throughout the year, Neo Apocalypse staged numerous terrorist attacks within Levianta and caused growing damage against the Church. Later that year, the Church asked for the cooperation of its neighboring nations in Evillious to help quell the terror strikes. The Kingdom of Elphegort immediately rejected the proposal for aid; while the Kingdom of Marlon hesitated to interfere in the conflict, its largely independent Lucifenia territory agreed to send a single detachment of troops.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Afterwards, Lucifenia deployed a company led by Riliane Mouchet to Levianta.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Lily During the conflict there, Germaine Avadonia and Chartette Langley arrived in Levianta whilst traveling through the region. Around that same time, Elluka Clockworker and her apprentice, Gumillia, arrived and became involved in the conflict;Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Elluka while visiting eastern Levianta, Yukina Freezis also became involved.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Neo Apocalypse then began expanding their attacks into wide-scale destruction to cause the collapse of the Church.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette At some point during the conflict, Abyss managed to take the Glass of Conchita from Elluka.Heavenly Yard Soon after, Abyss I.R. confronted Germaine and the two battled, resulting in Germaine's defeat and subsequent possession by the mage.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Germaine After Riliane's troops stemmed the conflict and Neo Apocalypse was defeated,Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Lily Abyss I.R. fled and the vessel of Envy was acquired by Chartette.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Aftermath After the end of the conflict, Chartette traveled East with the Twin Blades until she reached Jakoku. Hoping to keep the vessel out of the mage's hands, she settled in Enbizaka and then reforged the blades as two pairs of scissors.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Elluka and Gumillia continued on their journey afterward in pursuit of Abyss I.R. and the remaining vessels of sin she carried.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Elluka The Levia sect continued to assert its dominance afterward, suppressing any other heretical sects within the Church.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Civilian Perception Neo Apocalypse's terror attacks spread concern among the Levin Church and its followers in Levianta, prompting their call for aid from other nations. Levianta's longtime ally, Elphegort, outright rejected helping them in the wake of Levianta's failure to provide aid during the Green Hunting. The Kingdom of Marlon was also hesitant to become involved in the affair while attempting to slowly set up Lucifenia as an independent nation.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette Although eventually receiving aid from Lucifenia, they sent the up only the minimum of a single detachments of soldiers for support, rather than a larger army.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Lily Neo Apocalypse's motives for wanting reform from the Levia sect's oppression was recognized by the public, though their radical measures were condemned as well.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Similarly, the Meta sect's connection to Mikhail was considered petty envy against the Church, with his actions simply being in the interest of advancing his position in the world.Epic of Evil: The Daughter of Evil Fanbook - Aftermath - Chartette The organization's name and actions were assumed to be inspired after Pale Noël and his Apocalypse organization during the Magic Kingdom Levianta's reign.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *The "Four Horsemen" members the event is named after are based on the Four Horsemen depicted in the biblical Book of Revelation, acting as signs of conquest, war, famine, pestilence and death to foretell the second coming of Christ. *The term " apocalypse" is derived from Greek, meaning "uncovering" or "revealing" and is used in contemporary times to refer to a great change or destruction, often the end of the world. *The term "neo" is derived from the Greek word neos, meaning "young, fresh, new or recent". Appearances References en:New Four Horsemen Incident es:Incidente de los Nuevos Cuatro Jinetes